poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Ransik's base/The Clock Tower/Battling Chamelicon
This is how we come to Ransik's base, arrive at the Clock Tower, and the Time Force Rangers and our heroes battle Chameliacon goes in Nadira's Dream Date. we see Ransik's base in the woods. Then it cuts inside reads a romance book Nadira: Oh, Daddy, I'm so miserable. Gluto, Alter and our villains walk to her Ransik: Oh, but why, my dear? You have everything a girl could want: Cash, cars, jewelry, and you're you're the most beautiful creature on Earth. Alter: Besides, Father lets me take you shopping in case of anything you might need. Nadira: True, but there's one thing I don't ''have. Ransik: What? Nadira: Romance. Ransik: Oh. Sargent Savage: Really? Drill Sergeant Terminator: Wow. A lot of people don't have romance. Alter: I used to have romance. Ransik looks at him Which I.... ''Don't ''want to talk about. But feel free to ask if you must. Gluto: Oh, Nadira, ''I ''can be romantic. Nadira: You're about as romantic as a ''warthog! ''out of her chair and leaves Gluto: Warthogs can be ''very ''romantic.... With the right lighting, that is. Alter and Ransik follow Nadira to the Reanimation Chamber Ransik: Now, what you need.... Is to get out for a while. they see Chameliacon Chameliacon: Ah, Ransik, thanks for bustin' me out. Feels good to be a free lizard. So, what can I do you for? Alter: Chameliacon, I want you to help me destroy the Rangers, the heroes, and the Justice League. Chameliacon: Piece of cake! laughs Alter: to Nadira Hm. Nadira, why don't you and I go with Chameliacon. Being evil always cheers you up. Chameliacon: What do you say? Nadira: Well, I guess. takes the lead Chameliacon: Yeah, baby! grabbed by Alter Ooh! Alter: Chameliacon We better make sure she has fun. Chameliacon: Fun. Alter: Got it? Chameliacon: I got it. then see the Clock Tower. Then it cuts inside Starscream: Wes, Jen, Katie, Mac and Trip arriving Back so soon? Wes: he, Jen, Katie and Trip put two boxes of fruits on the table Yep, we picked the whole orchard. Trip: Yeah. They let us take these home. Mac Grimborn: up Lucas' notebook Hm. Hey, Katie, come look. Katie: What is it? Lucas: Mac with his notebook Hey! he chases him Mac Grimborn: reading "Cruising together as the wind crushes past, and sharing the moments that always will last, fierce as a tiger with beauty and grace. People think you're bad, but you make my heart race!" it to Jen as she catches it and opens it Starscream: Who's this girl? Lucas, "People think you're bad, but you make my heart race"? laughs Lucas: For your information, it's not about a girl. it from Jen It's about my first.... Racecar. laughs harder Cruz Ramirez: A car? Lucas: Not just ''any ''car, a ''racecar! Mac Grimborn: Well, now, I've heard everything. puts his notebook in his pocket Circuit: Rangers, everyone, there's a Mutant attack at the industrial center! Jen: Let's go! rush to stop the Mutant attack at the industrial center the "Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force" intro begins it cuts to Chameliacon's attack at the industrial center Alter: Come on, Nadira! Give it a go! shoots a building, then yawns Jen: That's enough! Hold it right there! Alter: You! Jen: We're Time Force, and you are under arrest, Chameliacon! Lucas: And that goes for you and Alter too, Nadira. Alter: I don't think so, Time Force. his Battle Terminator Droids Now it's time to capture the Pink Ranger. Get her! they battle Alter's Battle Terminator Droids Mac Grimborn: You and Alter are coming with us, Nadira! Nadira: Blah-blah-blah, like we care! they battle Alter and Nadira defeats Chameliacon Starscream: Come quietly, Chameliacon. Jen: Yeah! Chameliacon: up No way, no how! escapes they knock out Alter and Nadira powers down, and he doesn't realize that he dropped his notebook Starlight Glimmer: Lucas! run to him and Mac Twilight: I bet they'll be the last we've seen of them. Knock Out: We better get back to Clock Tower. Wes: Right. return to the Clock Tower. Then Alter and Nadira come out of the bushes Nadira: Rotten Blue Ranger! Alter: And when we get our claws on him and that meddlesome Gold Ranger.... Lucas' notebook What's this? it up, then starts reading "Cruising together as the wind crushes past, and sharing the moments that always will last, fierce as a tiger with beauty and grace. People think you're bad, but you make my heart race." Nadira: gasps This was written for.... Me. I never knew he cared. Alter: Oh, I'm gonna be sick. Nadira: He may be a Ranger, but he's a dreamy Ranger. they return to Ransik's base Ransik: You seem to be feeling a lot better. Nadira: I've never been so happy my entire life! I've met a boy. Ransik: A boy?! Who is he?! Nadira: Well, you'll never guess. He's the Bl--gasps Alter: Maybe we shouldn't say. You might not like him. Ransik: Oh, come on. I-I promise. No matter who he is, I'll like him. Alter: In your case, he's the Blue Ranger. Sargent Savage: Shall I destroy him for you? Gluto: Oh, no! Not the Blue Ranger! He's the ugliest one! Alter: No, he makes my little sister happy. He even wrote a poem for her. Ransik: A p--Oh. Well, if he makes my little angel happy.... kisses her father Alter: sighs Ransik feels very certain about this Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era